


crossfire

by clingytwtinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sibling dynamic, This was rushed sorry, Traitor!Tubbo, au where tommy takes tubbos place and tubbo kills him instead, tommyinnit angst, tubbo just wants a hug, wasnt proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: in which tubbo kills tommy at the festival
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> twitter demanded and i give . all i know is write angst and cry . this is not a ship fic

"Is that all?" Schlatt began, turning to face Tubbo with an even stare. Tubbo met his eye expectantly, tensing, and nodding stiffly, breaking eye-contact anxiously after a moment. "Yeah! Thats the speech!" He faces the crowd, who spares equally confused glances in his direction. That overwhelmed him too, he decided, and decided to just stare at his index cards that he held with shaky hands.   
"But, it seems we have a visitor. Did you plan for this to be a part of the speech too, Tubbo?" The president directed his gaze into the distance, and, following it, he locked eyes with Tommy for a moment, sympathy stabbing at him as he watched panic flash in his gaze, and he turned to Schlatt hesitantly. "I didn't see anything," He began thickly, heart pounding in his ears. The president only laughed dissmissively, calling out to Tommy again. Tubno looked at the ground.

Tommy froze, rooted to the spot, staring at the new president, before far too late flinching back in a sorry attempt to hide. It was a lost cause, he figured, but stilled as much as he could, inwardly swearing at himself and wondering where Wilbur is. Schlatt's voice rang clear in his ears, and without really hearing, decided that hiding was a lost cause and he would accept his fate as it happens. He shuddered, slowly standing and moving to the center of the Festival, ignoring the surprised glance from Fundy and a glare or two from Sapnap. Without much to say, he only stared at Jschlatt, shooting a glance to Tubbo before giving in and realizing his friend wouldn't make eye-contact with him again, not now.

"Wanna explain why you're here? I didn't invite you, did i?" Schlatt sneered, leaning over the podium and watching with sickening satisfaction Tommy tense up and glance at the ground for a moment. After a while, he shrugged. "Cause I felt like it." The answer was simple, but Tubbo picked up on the president's frustration, and he shuddered, shrinking into himself more, wishing he were something of a hermit crab.  
"Why don't you come up here, Tommy?" He invited cooly, but Tubbo knew it wasn't a question, and Tommy equally knew that if he refused a reply he would die. With a moment's hesitation, and a glare at him full of resentment, he came up to the stage, standing on the opposite side of Schlatt, who had his arm firmly around Tommy's shoulder. He winced, but made no effort to flinch away. 

"I think we have a member in this nation that needs to prove himself, after he's snuck off with his buddies to be a spy." Tommy glanced to Tubbo, noticing panic making him jump. They shared the same questions, he betted. What does he have to prove himself with? Before he could register what happened, he was shoved backwards, landing heavily on the ground, earning a surprised yelp from Tubbo who quickly cut himself off and clenched his teeth. He was surrounded by concrete within a moment, locked in and stared wide-eyed at the president, gaze flicking over the crowd, then to Tubbo, tensing with panic. 

"I think Tubbo here needs to make himself worthy," the president repeated, taking a menacing step forward and handing him crossbow. Tubbo froze, hands shaking, staring at Schlatt expectantly. He tried to ignore the fearful gaze boring into him from his friend. It hurt him though, and he was sure his lack of attention hurt Tommy too. "I know you're a traitor, Tubbo. So why dont you make this easy on all of us and take him out." He pushed the crossbow onto his chest, and he reluctantly took it, looking to Tommy and flinching. "You want me to...?" He broke off, feeling sick. "Kill him!" Schlatt spat, Tubbo flinched in reply and took a tentative step forward. Tommy tensed, and the crowd remained silent. One thing was for certain, they didnt agree with this. Not one bit.

"Kill him now, in front of everyone, or you'll both die!" He boomed again, pointing sharply to Tommy. He glanced between the two, searched for a way out, looked around for Wilbur, searched for a way out, searched for a way out, searched for-  
He was cut off by Tubbo coming up to him.   
Tommy leaned off the fence, backing against the wall of the tight space and pressing against it. He couldnt tear his eyes away from the crossbow, which was now aimed at him. It made him feel scared, a sinking feeling in his stomach and chest that made him ache with betrayal and grief. He met Tubbo's eye again, biting back a stinging retort or a plea with a painful clutch of his jaw. "Tubbo?" he managed weakly, the sound pitiful and afraid. He hated that, and tried again, but no sound came out. 

Tubbo flinched at his hurt voice, unable to hide his fear, his guilt, his regret. He tried to ignore the stares, and shakily lifted the crossbow up to Tommy's chest. His eyes stung, and he couldnt surpress a quiet whimper when he saw Tommy tense up and attempt to push farther against the wall. Tubbo turned, hoping, waiting for Schlatt to call it off, but he only stood there staring back at him with a cold glare. Tubbo closed his eyes, turning to Tommy again, clutching the crossbow tight. "I'm sorry," He managed. the world spun around him, and his voice cracked, it was thick with emotion and fear. "I don't want to kill you..." It was barely above a whisper, and he turned his head away from Tommy, who was tense with terror. Tubbo closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger before he could say anything back to him. A wave of dizziness overcame him, and he dropped the crossbow to the ground, turning to Schlatt. He grinned cooly, patting Tubbo on the shoulder roughly, and he felt like he would collapse under the force of it. He spared a glance back in the box, and his ears rang. It made him upset, so he looked at the ground instead, numbness making him unresponsive.


End file.
